Christmas Gift
by momoji.leaf
Summary: Hadiah natal. Jaehyun hanya ingin satu yaitu Lee Taeyong. Jaeyong/Jaehyun/Taeyong/Boyxboy


Christmas Gift

* * *

Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing

Cause i'm feeling one thing, your lips on my lips

That's merry, merry christmas

-Justin Bieber Mistletoe

* * *

 _ **Hyung**_ **bisa ke ruang tengah. Jangan lupa bawa dua buah mantelmu.**

Taeyong menyeringitkan dahinya, matanya masih tertuju pada layar ponsel pintarnya, mungkin raut wajahnya sungguh sangat menyebalkan sehingga Johnny yang berada cukup jauh darinya kini mendekat.

"Taeyong _ie_ , ada apa?"Serunya yang kini tengah mengintip dari balik bahunya, matanya langsung menuju layar ponsel yang masih berada ditangannya.

"Jaehyun." Seru Taeyong perlahan, raut wajah Taeyong sungguh tampak gusar, membuat tangannya tanpa irama itu terangkat mengusap perlahan punggung yang terlihat sangat kuat itu. Walaupun Johnny tak memerlukan jawaban singkat dan lemah Taeyong itu, karena layar ponsel yang masih berkedip itu masih menampilkan nama _honey pig_ , siapa lagi babi madu kesayangan Lee Taeyong didunia ini.

"Mungkin Jaehyun ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu." Lanjutnya membuat helaan napas keluar secara perlahan, helaan lelah yang beberapa waktu ini selalu Johnny dengar di setiap waktu mereka hanya berdua.

"Aku-."Dia sungguh tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya toh tanpa mengeluarkan kata apapun kepada Johnny, pria yang tinggal lama di Chicago itu akan mengerti, mereka telah lama mengenal dan Johnny telah mengenalnya dengan sangat baik.

"Pada akhirnya dia akan mengetahuinya. Aku sanksi kalau Jaehyun masih tidak menyadarinya. Apalagi dengan apa yang terjadi dengan kita beberapa hari ini?"

Serunya dengan panjang lebar, walau seolah percuma karena pria dengan surai hitam itu kini tengah mengoceh tak karuan.

Seperti

"Haruskah aku melatih senyumku agar Jaehyun tak menyadarinya?"

"Percuma, dia akan tahu." Walaupun begitu Johnny masih setia menjawab setiap perkataan Taeyong, _iya_ , dia adalah teman sejati Taeyong, tak perlu protes.

"Pose wajah ceria. Bagaimana pose wajah cer ."

"TURUN SAJA!"

Johnny masih manusia, _ngomong-ngomong_ , Taeyong mengerucutkan bibirnya, menatap Johnny dengan pandangan sebal dengan mata bulatnya, yang mampu membuat Johnny kini menyodorkan dua mantel dan tak lupa memakaikannya dengan telaten.

"Turun saja dan nikmati malam kalian berdua." Raut wajahnya mendadak serius, matanya menatap langsung pada mata Johnny seolah mencari sesuatu disana, walau pada kenyataannya hanya dua buah bola bening yang memantulkan wajahnya.

"Kalian merencanakan sesuatu?" Serunya dengan nada ingin tahu yang sangat kuat, dia bahkan sengaja memasang 'mata anak anjing' nya yang hanya berhasil mendapat dorongan pelan menuju pintu kamar, bahkan Johnny dengan sengaja menutup pintu kamar mereka dengan kuat dan jangan lupakan bunyi gesekan kunci dan lubang kunci yang terdengar sangat nyaring, seperti disengaja.

Taeyong mendengus, lihat saja kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, Johnny adalah orang pertama yang akan menjadi sasaran amukannya.

" _Hyung."_ Badannya bergetar, suara baritone itu seolah mengirimkan sebuah sinyal ketakutan yang membuat saraf motorik bergerak tanpa disuruh. "Kenapa lama sekali? Ayo." Serunya dengan tangan yang terulur, senyum yang manis kini terukir disana, membuat perlahan tapi pasti tangannya bergerak menyambut uluran tangan Jaehyun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanyannya seolah tak ingin meninggalkan rasa penasaran pada dirinya.

"Lihat saja nanti. Oh iya jangan lupa memakai masker dan topi." Jaehyun membawa tangannya menyelami kantong besar jaketnya, membawa naik satu buah masker berwarna hitam dan sebuah _beanie_ berwarna merah.

Matanya perlahan beralih, menatap muka Taeyong yang tertutup dengan sempurna, hanya dua bola kelereng sempurna milik Taeyong, dua bola yang memiliki bagian dari seluruh hidupnya. Karena itu tak akan Jaehyun biarkan satu tetes mutiara liquid itu jatuh dari sana.

"Ayo, kita jalan."

Pemandangan yang didapat matanya, membuat senyum itu tertarik keatas, pohon natal yang sangat tinggi dan besar, mungkin tiga kali lipat dari tubuhnya, kini terhias sangat cantik, dan jangan lupakan butiran-butiran salju yang perlahan turun menambah keindahan yang mampu membuat matanya kini terlihat berbinar lebih banyak daripada biasanya.

* * *

"Indah."

Jaehyun mengangguk, matanya kini bukan menatap pohon natal dihadapannya. Lalu lalang orang yang juga sengaja memandang betapa cantiknya pohon natal besar yang terletak di depan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan terkenal di Seoul. Sepertinya objek disampingnya ini lebih menarik dan indah, seorang laki-laki kecil dengan _beanie_ merah yang menutupi rambutnya dan masker yang menutupi wajah sempurna itu, tubuh kecilnya tenggelam ditutupi mantel besar, bukankah dia sangat

"Iya, indah sekali." Lirihnya yang berhasil membuat Taeyong menoleh, seolah mengetahui bahwa perkataan _indah_ nya dan Jaehyun tak sama.

"Pohonnya Jaehyun. Po Hon nya."

Senyum itu terangkat, dua garis kerutan diujung mata membuatnya yakin bahwa Jaehyun sekarang sedang tersenyum dengan _dimple_ yang dulu berhasil membuat jatuh dalam pesona seorang Jung Jaehyun.

"Kita kesana saja, _hyung_." Serunya tanpa berniat menanggapi perkataan Taeyong, tangan yang lumayan besar itu menggenggam erat di pergelangan tangan Taeyong yang kecil membawanya ke sebuah sudut kecil yang tak terlihat, berterima kasih pada pohon natal yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian sehingga tak satupun yang menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian.

"Ah. Malam ini, malam natal bukan? Kau mau hadiah apa? Mumpung kita keluar, bagaimana kalau kita membeli hadiah nata ." Sentuhan lembut dan gerakan tangan Jaehyun pada lengannya yang memintanya berbalik mampu membuat terdiam, mata indah miliknya kini menatap mata Jaehyun. Bola matanya terlihat tajam dan menyakinkan.

"Aku tidak perlu hadiah natal." Kakinya bergerak perlahan, tak cukup jauh, mungkin hanya setengah jengkal, tetapi cukup membuat jantung Taeyong berdetak cepat. Tangannya kini merangkak naik, satu inchi pergerakkannya mampu memompa jantungnya, Taeyong sadar betapa lemahnya dia terhadap kulit pucat itu.

Tangan itu berhenti tepat di telinganya, menarik perlahan tali yang menyangkut di telinganya, membuka sehingga kini tak ada lagi yang mengganggu jalur akses pada bibirnya. Taeyong tahu Jaehyun menatap bibirnya.

Kini tangannya beralih, menjadikan tali yang berada di telinganya sebagai sasaran selanjutnya. Sehingga kini tak ada satupun yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

"Aku hanya ingin satu sebagai hadiah natal yaitu ." Jaehyun menyeringai, tangannya kini berada dipinggang kecil Taeyong, membawa tubuh itu semakin mendekat.

Perlahan tetapi pasti dia membawa bibirnya menyentuh bibir Taeyong, mengecup beberapa kali, lalu memainkan lidahnya di kedua benda menggoda itu, matanya terpejam perlahan, tak tahu bagaimana Taeyong tetapi sedetik kemudian tangan kecilnya melingkar secara apik di leher Jaehyun, membuat tangan Jaehyun kini terangkat keatas, mendorong leher Taeyong memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lidahnya berhasil membuka kedua belah menggoda itu, lidahnya kini bergerak liar mengabsen satu persatu gigi putih Taeyong. Setelah puas, Jaehyun memindahkan targetnya, bermain-main dengan daging tak bertulang itu.

Tepukkan pelan didadanya membuat Jaehyun dengan _tak_ rela melepas pagutannya, dia tersenyum melihat betapa merahnya wajah Taeyong, senang karena ciumannya masih berefek sangat besar. Jaehyun menyatukan kedua dahinya, memandang jauh ke mata jernih Taeyong.

"Nanti kita lanj ."

"SALJUU!" Taeyong mendorong dengan sangat kuat tubuh bongsor Jaehyun, entah darimana dia mendapat tenaga itu, tubuh Jaehyun bahkan berhasil terdorong ke belakang, membuat mau tak mau pelukan itu terlepas.

"SALJUUU! SALJUUU Jaehyun." Teriaknya riang, dia berlari kedepan, berputar-putar didepan, tangannya terangkat seolah berusaha menangkap kumpulan salju yang turun.

Jaehyun menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin ini sudah kebiasaan Taeyong jika gugup dan Jaehyun sangat menyukainya, walau dia harus menunggu beberapa jam kedepan hanya untuk menikmati hadiah natalnya.

* * *

 **Omake**

"Oh Jaehyun, kau sudah pulang." Johnny sungguh terkejut ketika menemukan Jaehyun yang kini tengah berada di dapur dengan tangannya yang kini tengah mengaduk sesuatu di gelas. Dia menoleh lalu tersenyum dengan menampilkan giginya yang putih.

"Iya _hyung_ , baru beberapa menit yang lalu sampai. Ini aku sedang membuat susu coklat untuk Taeyong _hyung_." Serunya yang membuat Johnny kini mendekat.

"Bagaimana Taeyong?"

Jempol Jaehyun terangkat keatas. "Tenang _hyung_. Sudah kubereskan, Taeyong _hyung_ sekarang sudah tersenyum seperti biasa. Jangan khawatir."

"Syukurlah."

"Oh iya, _hyung_ malam ini tidur bersama Haechan." Serunya sambil menghentikan adukkannya, kakinya perlahan melangkah berusaha meninggalkan Johnny sendirian.

"Memang kenapa?" Dia agak mengencangkan suara, walau Jaehyun masih berada cukup dekat dengannya.

"Mau menikmati hadiah natalku." Serunya bersamaan dengan hilangnya tubuh Jaehyun, dan tak menghilangkan raut kebingungan dari wajah Johnny.

"Menikmati hadiah natal?"

Sedikit telat sepertinya, ini sebenarnya mau dipost kemarin tapi karena jaringan ngajak ribut jadi tidak jadi.

Ini terinspirasi dari lagu natalnya Justin. Itu tahun berapa yah? 2012 atau 2013 kalau nggak salah. Dan juga terinspirasi dari chat tak berfaedah dengan JaeyongFangirl


End file.
